1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for storing jewelry and in particular to a collapsable and foldable jewelry storage device which may be hung from closet rods or the like and which renders the pieces of jewelry stored in an organized array therein visible to an observer while the jewelry is being stored.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices have long existed for storage of jewelry and the like. Typically these devices consist of jewelry boxes which are rigid and manufactured of opaque material with limited segregated storage space. Typically a jewelry box has one or two tiered shelves that slide back when the top is opened exposing a larger box container where often individual pieces are stacked upon each other in a disorganized fashion. Consequently, in order for the user to see the individual pieces of jewelry, the jewelry box must be opened and individual pieces manually removed to observe all the pieces in the box. This often requires space around the boxes to allow sufficient space for the box to open a sufficient distance to see its contents. Often the tiered shelves block a portion of the ambient light making it difficult to see the contents of the box once it is opened. This is a problem in want of a solution.
In addition, due to the rigid nature of the jewelry box, the jewelry box may not be collapsed for easy transport or storage. Therefore, much space is wasted, resulting in a relatively large space being needed to store relatively small items for both home storage or travel. Consequently, travel with jewelry in a jewelry box is cumbersome. Also jewelry can be damaged if the jewelry box is exposed to baggage handlers and accelerations and compressions due to the motion of the transportation vehicle. These factors combine to render the jewelry box relatively difficult to store or transport. This is also a problem in want of a solution.